Seria Claire
Summary Celia Claire (セリア＝クレール) is the daughter of the Earl Claire Household of Beltram Kingdom , she's hailed as the best genius magician in the Strahl region in the current era, She skipped grade school and graduated from Beltram Royal Academy and even becoming the lecturer in the royal institute at the age of 12, she spends most of her time researching magic resulting in many magical inventions famous around the whole region. Appearance Despite her age, Celia is in her early to middle teen years, she's a little girl with Silver long hair, tied in a twin ponytail while letting the rest of her hair just hanging behind her back, while in her disguise as Cecilia, she tied her hair in a side ponytail while using Magic to change her hair color to blonde. Personality Celia is the kind of girl that didn't look down on people even under her rank, she treats people kindly all the same, a refined noble girl that likes to have a tea and is actually quite peculiar with her tea. Though as a researcher, she kinda of a slob, when her interest gets piqued up, she's barely able to look around anymore, and she can be cooped up in her research room for days, her room is always messy because she's bad at housework, slightly introverted, and really weak at anything requiring huge stamina. History Though they first met in the slums, Celia become close to Rio from the start from when she found him asleep in the library, seeing all the books and notes Rio made to learn as fast as he can, Celia offered to teach him in extra time, in their lesson, Celia found out how fast Rio's ability to learn and got interested, they become close enough that Rio even spends most of his time in Celia's Lab having tea with her or simply cleaning her room (Because he just can't stand the mess anymore than one day). After the exam, Celia defends Rio, getting accused of cheating by the other noble boys that he lost his score, Celia got aggravated to see him and kept getting bullied despite his high ability. Celia find's out later on about the Cliff incident and believes that there's gotta be some mistake, she met Rio, intruding her room right away where she found out for sure that Rio is falsely accused, Rio then says goodbye to Celia before escaping the country, he promises to send a letter to her, when Rio leaves, Celia broke down and cried for several days. WN Route ''Runaway Life After the coup d'etat in the kingdom by Duke Albou, Celia got forcefully engaged to Charles Albou as his 7th wife in order to keep Celia's abilities and achievement to their own faction, she was under house arrest in the royal castle until one night she reunited with Rio intruding the palace all the way to her room, much to her surprise. Rio then took away Celia from the palace stealthily, along with every single thing inside her room, and escaped the kingdom under cover of the dark night, flying all the way to his boulder safe house near Almond city in Galwark kingdom, once again surprising Celia with his magical feat. In the safe house, Celia met for the first time with Miharu, Aki, and Masato that Rio sheltering, especially Miharu, that really made Celia bummed out knowing Rio are living with a pretty girl in his age, Rio then introduced the latter to each other while alternating language, Celia asked how Rio can speak their language, Rio explains to Celia about his secret of being a reincarnator, that he's mentally older than he looks, that he already 20 year old mentally at their first meeting, Celia got really embarrassed about when she understand that Rio is the adult, they then have dinner made by Miharu, surprising Celia with the quality of their food culture that comparable or even more than the royal cuisine, Shes also really impressed with Miharu's household skill, Celia then once again gets surprised with the comfort and living quality of the group when Rio takes her around the house, showing her room, and teaching her how to use the bathroom, while taking the bath that she deemed more luxurious than even the royal one, she pondered how her life turned around from deep despair to full of bliss in just one day by reuniting with Rio. In the next day, a big fuss happened when Miharu and Celia found the naked Aishia on Rio's bed, and she got even more bummed out when Rio in panic give more priority on resolving the misunderstanding to Miharu first than her, afterward, Rio took Celia to Almond City to buy all her daily necessities, Celia told Rio that her friends are working with the City lord, Liselotte Cretia, Though she doesn't know if it's okay to meet her, Rio then told Celia that as long it's safe, she's free to ask anything to him because he's sheltering her, not a house arrest, and Celia replied that she is grateful for that. They then live in the safe house for around three months teaching the Japanese group the Strahl language, and when they deemed that the group was ready to interact with the world, Rio took the whole group shopping in the city where Celia enjoyed shopping cloth with fellow girls for the first time, and then Rio took the group for a meal in a fancy restaurant where they unfortunately got in trouble with their old acquaintance from academy era, Stead Huguenot and Alphonse Rodan, fortunately both didn't find out Celia's identity because not only shes in disguise, both of them also only focused on Aishia and then Rio. On the later day after the restaurant mess, the group staying back in the safe house while Rio visits the lords house to take care of the aftermath, but then the city got invaded by the group of monsters, and from the total group, half of them attacked their encampment lead by Reiss, Celia and Aishia kept fighting and stopping the monster attack with magic until Rio returned and fought Reiss before the latter managed to escape. Galwark Party By the help of Liselotte, Rio planed to let Miharu's group to meet the Hero that was sheltered by the Galwark kingdom, Sumeragi Satsuki, while Rio and Liselotte attend the party, Celia spent her time together with Aishia protecting Miharu's group in the inn nearby the palace, seeing the group wishing to meet their friend, Celia starts feeling homesick and told Rio that she plans to return to kingdom, Rio asks Celia to wait until their plan to meet the hero finished, later on at midnight Rio returned to the safe house with Satsuki and letting her meet the Japanese group, and whilemthe Japanese group reunities, Rio discusses with Celia's wish to return in another room, he decides to escort Celia back for safety reasons making Celia wonder why Rio was doing so much for her. At the third day, Celia pretends to meet Rio that under surveillance in the city, they spend the day in a cafe, while waiting for Miharu's group to decide whether they want to come out in front of the noble society just to meet their family, Rio also told Celia that they will go back to the kingdom after the party is over, the next day, after the party is over, Rio told Celia that Miharu's group went with their family to Saint Stellar kingdom without telling her other information, He told Celia that he received a honorary title from the king for his achievement, about an attack in the party, shocking her, after that, Rio and Celia leave Galwark kingdom towards Celia home. Princess Escape Celia returns to her family territory Creia with Rio, but they both found something strange happening there with not only Claire family soldier, but also the kingdom soldier and royal guard roaming around the area, Celia and Rio then infiltrating Celia family mansion from their secret basement where they meet the 1st princess, Christina Beltram hiding in the basement, after exchanging information, Christina requests Celia to escort her to Restoration, Celia agress and ask Rio to return, but Rio refusees and told Celia that he will come too for her safety. They travel from Creia until near the border of Galwark Kingdom where they got ambushed by their pursuer and the group got separated, Rio fights against the mercenary bunch lead by Lucci, Alain, and Ven, Aishia went confronting Reiss, while Celia keep running protecting Christina from the Kingdom Soldier lead by Charles and Alfred,Celia keep casting Magic to hinder the pursuit until Charles orders Alfred to stop Celia and uncover her disguises where Rio stops Alfred just in the nick of time, the battle soon unfolds with Rio as the triumphant victor, incapacitating the rest of the pursuers, they then continue their journey to Almond where Rio asks for Liselottes help to take Christina and Celia to restoration with her magic ship. Restoration Life Reaching Restoration in Rodania, Celia starts living in a Mansion that was given to Rio as reward from Christina, and also according to the agreement between Rio and Christina, its been forbidden to use Celia in any kind of political move, and before Rio left for the north, he also assigns Aishia to stay and protect Celia behind. She lives peacefully in Rodan in Rio's mansion with a servant and guard sent by Christina. She works as a lecturer for the academy built for the noble youth of Restoration, and spends her break time having tea with Christina and Roana, where they have a girls talk, in one occasion they talk about Rio where Celia found out that Christina and Roana valued Rio quite highly, something that make her really happy somehow, Christina also told them that Restoration noble planned to try marrying some noble daughter to Rio to include him to their cause, something that Celia deemed plainly impossible for Rio that dislike Beltram nobility in general, Christina also vaguely understands the low chance of it happening, telling them that the only one that can do that is only Celia, something that really shocked her. Afterward, Aishia asks Celia if she wants to marry Rio, she somehow denied it while totally flustered. Weeks later, Rio comes back to Rodania, along with him are the missing Flora, shocking Celia, she then set an urgent meeting with Christina and letting the sisters finally become reunited, Celia went to the lectures after halfway hearing Rio's story about flora, halfway through class, Rio and Christina come and join the class. After class is over, Rio and Celia go back home to prepare for Floras comeback party. During the party, Celia is escorted by Rio and they share a dance. The party fell short after Hiroaki challenges Rio to a duel. On the way home after the party, Rio told Celia about what he did in the north, about his revenge, and his life in the slum, though Celia can't decide if its the right thing to do or not, she told Rio that she respects his life choices and she will never hates him, relieving his burden. In the duel, Rio overwhelms Hiroaki, and the two in the end, makes a mistake and his magic goes on a rampage. Rio stopped the rampaging magic while Celia protects the two princess with her magic. The next day, Celia told Rio that Christina requests her to accompany her to Galwark kingdom with Rio. LN Route Academy Era Arbor Coup D'etat Silver Bride Runaway Life Princess Escape Restoration Life Relationship 'Rio / Amakawa Haruto: '''Christina Beltram: Flora Beltram: Roana Fontina: Ayase Miharu: Aisia: Sumeragi Satsuki: Charles Albou: Abilities ;Magic : (White / All rounder type): Celia considered as the best magician in Strahl region for the current age, she can use all kind of magic type, create magical item, and so on, through one of her invention, she found out that her magic power are 20 times bigger than the standard royal magician (though the item broke when Rio touch it) *'Hyper Physical Magic': The most common body strengthening magic, Celia can't use this too long because her mind can't withstand her own body movement *'Earth Wall': Celia can manipulate this spell really well she can make makeshift table and chair *'Multiple Earth Wal'l: a multiple wall of earth that can tower high to even obstruct flying foe *'Create Water': basic spell to produce water *'Wind Cutter': a weak wind blade that will only leaves scratch on target *'Gale attack Magic' '- Gale Cannon': a strong concrentrated ball of air that blast everything it hit apart *'Multiple Earth Lance Magic - Earth Glaive': multiple earth spear that grow from the ground like a porcupine *'Icicle Rain': a magical array appeared on top of the target that shoot sharp bullet of ice *'Lightning Rain': a magical array appeared on top of a wide area that then start raining lightning strike under it randomly Trivia *Celia always keep the first letter Rio write back when he runaway with her as keepsake all the times *In WN Rio only send her 1 letter, while in LN he send her 2 *Previous translation spell her name as Seria, but considering her pseudonym are Cecilia, not Sesiria or Cesiria, her name should be pronounced as Celia Gallery Seria Claire (2).jpg|Celia_Thumb CeliaPic.JPG|Celia Pic V00101.jpg|Celia and Rio first cover V0500.jpg|Rio save Celia from her wedding V1100.jpg|Rio and Celia travelling back home V00104.png|Celia and Rio in their academy era V0602.jpg|Celia and Aishia V0901.jpg|Rio dancing with Celia V0502.jpg|The Silver Bride art V1103.jpg|Celia thanking Rio for coming with her V1102.jpg|Battle in the Basement Celia Claire.jpg|Celia Design Celia_WedDress.png|Celia Wedding dress design Cecilia.jpg|Celia disguise, Cecilia Celia_Late.jpg|Celia scribble art I Celia_Offroad.jpg|Celia Scribble art II Celia_kotatsu.jpg|Celia Scribble Art III V00106.png|Celia first meeting with Rio V00109.png|Celia and Rio on her lab V00111.png|Celia blushing V00113.png|The Farewell V0413.png|Celia receiving Rio letter V0510.jpg|Rio and Celia reunion V0511.jpg|Rio crashing Celia wedding V0513.jpg|Rio saving Celia V0605.png|Rio showing Celia his magic artifact V0606.png|Celia naked socialization with Aishia V0607.png|Rio and Celia sleeping together V0707.jpg|Cecilia and Aishia meet Liselotte V0711.jpg|Cecilia casting magic V0810.jpg|Celia meeting the spirit trio V0811.jpg|Celia naked socialization with Sara V0907.png|Celia naked socialization with Satsuki V1007.jpg|Celia with the rest of Rio harem V1109.jpg|Cecilia blushing V1110.jpg|Celia getting embarrassed of her doting father V1208.jpg|Celia casting create water V1306.jpg|Celia and Aria V1313.jpg|Aishia protecting Celia from Reiss CeliaChibi.png|Celia_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beltram Category:Restoration